


Now You Are Near

by i_am_a_hog



Series: That One Night [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Feel like I failed, M/M, This is Bad, i tried to make this not weird, idk have fun i guess, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Pt. 2 of this series, that will only ever have two parts. You should probably read Sweet Is The Night first





	Now You Are Near

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sweet Is The Night by ELO again.
> 
> this is terrible and unbetaed or even thoroughly proofread, because mainly, i hate it but i wrote it so i'm posting it too.

Aziraphale woke from his peaceful drowse, when Crowley lifted his head from his chest and shook at his arm.

“Angel,” he hissed, eyes almost glowing in the dim light that shone through the window.

“Yeah?” Aziraphale yawned and tightened his arm around Crowley’s middle, burying his fingers in the soft feathers at the base of his wings.

“I figured it out.”

“What?”

“Agnes Nutter’s last prophecy.”

“What?” Aziraphale repeated, suddenly wide awake.

“ _Ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre_ ,” Crowley said. “She’s addressing you. Clearly. The prophecy fell into your hands. You were mentioned before in the book. She’s talking to you.”

Aziraphale raised his brows.

“The _fyre_. Hellfire. You really think, they let us go, just like that?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale admitted softly.

“Angel,” Crowley frowned, but then a look of utter tenderness spread on his face. “So this – you…” he gestured around vaguely, “this wasn’t a goodbye?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “It was for you?”

“I’m not sure,” Crowley said quietly. “But if I’m right about this, it won’t have to be. The only way for you to survive Hellfire and for me to survive what’s probably going to be Holy Water, is for you to become a demon and for me to become an angel.”

“You can’t become an angel,” Aziraphale frowned.

“I can become you.”

“Wha – oh! Oh.”

“We’ve known each other for six thousand years. We can pull it off,” Crowley almost pleaded, even though the angel was already sold on the idea.

“If I get you back, anything,” he mumbled and pressed a kiss against the corner of Crowley’s mouth. The demon turned his head slowly, so their lips met, and licked at Aziraphale’s bottom lip, asking for more, at which the angel obediently opened his mouth and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

“Shall we, then?” Crowley asked into the kiss.

“What, now?” Aziraphale asked, pulling back, but Crowley followed him, shifting, so he was lying on top of Aziraphale.

“Yes. Might as well,” he grinned and Aziraphale shrugged and smiled hesitantly. Might as well.

“How?” he asked.

“We’ll figure it out, as we go, Crowley said and sealed his lips over Aziraphale’s again.

The angel kissed back eagerly, while he was reaching out to Crowley with all his senses. A tingling sensation began spreading through him, it was warm and cold at the same time, like a shiver, that was endlessly too slow. He felt dizzy, the only thing keeping him grounded, were Crowley’s lips on his, and then it stopped and Aziraphale broke away and looked up into pair of bright eyes, enormous white wings hovering above.

“Oh,” they breathed out at the same time. When he moved, it felt different. The body worked the same, of course, but it felt different nonetheless. He leaned up into another kiss. That, too, was different, yet frighteningly unchanged. Crowley was still kissing him with the same intent, the same urgency, but – oh! Aziraphale’s sense of taste felt suddenly heightened, and he had to admit, kissing Crowley had just become a whole lot more fun. Without ever breaking the kiss, he manoeuvred both of them around, so that he was on top of Crowley, arms pressing the demon’s wrists into the mattress.

Crowley moaned into the kiss and Aziraphale felt himself growing hard. He was rapidly getting used to this body, the different balance and the slightly shifted control he had over everything and admittedly, as much as he liked his own body, he welcomed this.

Slowly, he moved to kiss along Crowley’s neck, sucking another mark next to the one, he had received in his own body earlier that evening. Crowley choked on a moan, one hand buried in Aziraphale’s hair, the other reaching between them. When Aziraphale pulled back and sat up to look at a completely dishevelled Crowley in his own body, panting hard, a hand wrapped around his dick, the angel reached down and wrapped a hand around himself.

Meeting Crowley’s eyes should have been weirder than it was, Aziraphale thought to himself. Yet, looking at his own body before him, writhing in pleasure, while the eyes were so clearly _Crowley_ , felt natural, almost too much so.

“Would you turn around?” he asked, the voice still unexpected, each time he used it.

Crowley did as was asked of him, spreading his legs beautifully.

“So good. So beautiful.” Aziraphale ran a hand down Crowley’s back, between the spotless white feathers of his wings, stopping only to grab his butt and spread the cheeks apart. His hole was still loose from their earlier activities, so Aziraphale easily slipped a finger inside, revelling in the sound that escaped Crowley’s throat. A sound so similar to what Aziraphale would utter in this situation.

“You’re doing so well, my dear,” he said and pulled his finger back. He leaned forward, kissing Crowley’s shoulder-blades, as he slowly pushed inside and started to gently fuck Crowley. The demon wanted to slip his hand underneath himself, but Aziraphale grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t,” he whispered next to his ear, his next thrust more forceful, eliciting a strangled cry from Crowley.

“Please!”

“Yes, darling. So good,” Aziraphale muttered. He began to pick up speed, thrusts going faster, slamming in deeper, as Crowley whined underneath him, his wings tense, spread wide.

Sooner than expected, the angel felt himself getting closer to the edge. He reached a hand around Crowley, giving his dick a couple of jerks, pumping his fist around it, just the way he knew was going to make his body react.

Crowley came with a helpless cry from deep within his throat, clenching around Aziraphale, pulling him over the edge as well, into an orgasm unlike any he had ever had before.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Crowley.

“Well, that was unexpected,” he said and ran a hand through the blond hair.

Crowley only hummed.

“Thank you.”

The next time Aziraphale woke up, Crowley was nowhere to be seen.

There was a note in the empty spot next to him.

Left for a change of clothes. Meet you in the park at 12.

Aziraphale smiled and rolled over, staggering out of bed on legs that weren’t his into a shower that wasn’t his, on his way to meet the person he wanted to be his for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> so you made it through.
> 
> Spare kudo?


End file.
